ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
User talk:Kastera1000
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kastera's Texas2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Ever Ruler (talk) 00:53, March 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Expandable content I've just added it. You can view the use here, but you probably already know how to use it haha. For some odd reason, it does not show up as an expandable box in preview mode, only after you publish it. - Chris 20:24, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for changing/fixing the timeline page it looks a lot better now Vice President Spocklan116 12:41, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Re:Contreras Thanks for the constructive review, I was having troubles with his early life, what with the dates and all. I kinda pride myself on my ability to write fanon characters, both within the Fallout Universe and out (e.g GTA, Skyrim), with them at least meeting the bare minimum. Anything that could help with my writing is very appreciated. I like how you gave some very critical questions (How did they survive?) as I just skimmed across such topics. And those naming titles, I'll work on. P.S, I hope I didn't torpedo you into the wikia character reviewer, but what can you do. (ツ) Need assistance Hello there Kas, glad to see you're staying with us very actively here on the RP wiki. I'm also glad you've already proven yourself to be extremely helpful and taken considerable initiative in doing so. I knew you'd make an invaluable addition to our miniature community/wiki here the very first (and only) time I had the pleasure of roleplaying with you. I thank you for joining us, and as a token of my extremely good faith in you, you have my permission to make adjustments and corrections if you wish to any of my articles should you find the time and desire to do so. Consider yourself an honorary member of the Enclave, as far as that goes anyway... :P But onto my inquiry. I was hoping you knew the template for the character infobox used around here. The edit format here is hell to get used too, because I can't copy/paste -anything- temp related. I've finally decided it's time to flesh out in extreme detail my illusive, yet well known character, Special Agent CRONOS' character article. And boy, is it gonna be a long one, but I can't do that without an infobox template. :( 11:44, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry I didn't reply earlier, this just sort of slipped my mind is all. You helped me by making me double check the edit box layout, and I can see the temp on your characters' pages. I was wondering if it would be alright for me to use your character infobox temp? 01:21, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ::This was what I was talking about, and what I need help fixing now. :( It looks awful. 22:12, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yeah I know but this is the final one (hopefully) so I just deleated the old photos of mine Vice President Spocklan116 06:55, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Place/Location template Do we have one? If not someone ought to make one, i would but I'm no good with programming and such. CaptainCain (talk) 21:32, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Well there is a guy on Tranquility Lane, his name is Homosursussus and he speacializes in making templates for wikis and he's damn good at it. I suggest we speak to him. CaptainCain (talk) 13:11, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I believe my good friend Homosursussus has rectified our issue. CaptainCain (talk) 21:11, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Texas' Tales Hah! I liked his reaction to the factions! Nicely done! Could you do me a favor and add his reaction to Outer Heaven? Doesn't matter if he likes them or not, so long as it's fun! :P -SigvartTheDemon Vault-Tek Reply Not sure talk to Eden he created those categorys but I have to say Vault-Tek looks better than Vault-Tec Vice President Spocklan116 00:05, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :In the old games of Fallout 1 and 2, it was spelled Vault-Tek rather than Vault-Tec. 09:03, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Komodo dragon page request Heya Kas, was wondering if you wouldn't mind making a page for me. I'd do it myself normally, but every time I try to with the browser I use (Firefox 34.0) I get a content encoding error. And so I come to you. Basically, I just needed this page: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Komodo_dragon Made here, and then I'll update it accordingly. Planned on mentioning how they've reproduced heavily, and how there will soon be an unchecked infestation of them in the Midwest. Also plan on introducing them in our Eye of the Storm RP very soon. :) Thanks again ahead of time Kas. 14:47, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Hah, you're the man Kas. :) Perfect. And yeah, I think most of us have done a pretty good job at writing new/undiscovered Vaults. Looking at your writing style, I know you would as well. 07:25, December 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Slidethingymabob The slide thing on the front page is kind of a pita to work with and I feel like people would think I'm showing favoritism so I tend not to really bother with, since nobody really mentioned it before lol. I'll paste the code below so you can experiment with it if you want, or just let me know and I'll take some time to work on it in the next few days. Just beware that the short descriptions you include with each picture have to be really short, so you'll need to think of something catchy, and you'll probably want to pick articles that have pictures on them. Cheers, let me know if you need anything, always glad to help in any way I'm able. - Chris 20:29, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Main Page Picture.jpg|Welcome|linktext=to the Fallout Roleplaying Wiki!! WasenshiPoster.jpg|The Wasenshi|link=The Wasenshi|linktext=The militaristic Yakuza of the wastes. FEVIII.jpg|FEV-III|link=Forced Evolutionary Virus III|linktext=The Enclave have returned. Yeah, that seems like it'd be a really neat idea. I'll leave it in your hands :) - Chris 23:24, December 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Featured Articles Ok sounds cool not sure how I vote to I just put my vote up on your talk page? Vice President Spocklan116 04:53, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Featured articles Glad to see you're taking some initiative with this by the way, because I'm clueless as to how to go about changing it in the very least to be quite honest with you. I've seen FEV-III on there for far too long, even though I'm quite proud of it even still, newer content deserves a spotlight and from new additions to the community such as yourself. I'm going to drop a / on each one of my numbers for you here, which basically just means you can choose which one you'd like to see included. This is to make sure I've got a differing list with different content. Cheers. I: William Ekerd/Cayuga II: Tah'wotih' Beyahwuu/Lucy Harper III: Phoenix Military Base/Special Agent CRONOS 09:09, December 23, 2014 (UTC) I wasjust sorta wondering, are we gonna be voting on articles of the month or what? CaptainCain (talk) 20:41, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Co-labish Got your message about the featured article. I've read some of your characters and I have to say I'm impressed Kas you write a compelling character. You'd fit in well here . Anyway I'm planning on making a second character as I sorta feel that having just George is going to get old after awhile. Basically to give the gist of my new character he's an ex-Desert Ranger who has taken a small mining town along the Colorado river under his wing and has made it his mission to protect it from Caesar and anyone else who poses a threat. He's been a Caravaneer, soldier (obviously) and mercenary. Basically when I write him could you look him over and give some pointers? or anything that stands out as flawed or too Mary Sue? If you could that would be a big help. CaptainCain (talk) 23:35, January 1, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean offer? It a wiki for Fallout Fanon there isn't any money involved but there is a thriving userbase and a place where you can make all the Fallout related content your heart desires. Plus the quality standards make sure that you don't get a ton of super-enclave bullshit clogging the site. No offense I like the Enclave to but when you go WAY beyond the canon like certain pages on here well thats when it becomes a little too much. Basically Tranquility Lane is a place where you can put up your fallout fanon works and have them viewed, read and reviewed by a large audience that believe it or not spans a couple of wikis. (Many Warhammer 40K users will cross over to TL to read content on account that our admin; Ovaltine Patrol is a user there). My only word of guidence don't go there planning to make powerful, power armored, energy weapon totting groups that conquer whole regions, fly fleets of vertibirds and also have an underwater base with trained dolphin-human hybrids. We've allowed a few Enclave and a single Brotherhood group page on the wiki and those are heavily regulated. Why the strict policy? OP and our other admins find that such groups destroy the ability of other users to make groups in that area that would add further detail to an area that would otherwise be one dimensional. This thought process tends to be shared by most of our users. But with this in mind I encourage you to try it out, despite some restrictions the userbase is made up of helpful, friendly and creative people whom are always willing to help a new user learn the ropes, develop an article and become a fine member of our wiki. So go ahead, read the rules and if you want to post an article from here or even better start fresh, make a raider group or a tribe, maybe a town or caravan company if you need any help should you choose to take a swing at Tranquility Lane you can always contact me. Let me know what you think. CaptainCain (talk) 01:56, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Delete this for me could you delete the other sandbox? Not the one you made, my faulty page. CaptainCain (talk) 14:52, January 3, 2015 (UTC) RP threads It will not let me enter in a reply to our Eye of the Storm RP thread, I've tried and tried repeatedly and I'm not sure what the issue is. But to answer to your question as I was going to, CRONOS brought an L-30 with him from Navarro and the Oil Rig many years ago and it wound up in a series of storage modules. He never used it, as he always preferred other weapons. 21:52, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Screenshots Stellar screenshots Kas, just wondering could you take one for me? Its for Erik, the Desert ranger character thats been sitting in development hell for the past month. I'll get to him don't worry. Let me know if you're willing to do a screenshot for Erik and naturally I understand if you can't. CaptainCain (talk) 18:49, February 8, 2015 (UTC) If its not too much of a hassle Kas, I'd like whatever you can produce. Don't strain yourself and don't worry if it doesn't work out for ya. CaptainCain (talk) 19:26, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Idea I'm all ears my man. 18:48, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Not a bad plan at all. I also had another few ideas I might give a try after we do this one. Thanks for the idea Kas. 19:46, March 16, 2015 (UTC) A Patriot's Act - Act II So I had an idea for reviving our A Patriot's Quest roleplay. It's rather simple really, but I have a very strong feeling it would change the entire outcome to be far more productive and compelling. Remember when CRONOS freaked out about his alliance with the Legion being compromised, and he sent the Onyx's to get Henderson? Well, I overreacted a little bit in that, I feel. The tone of the entire thing really seemed to not bode well for me at all though, and that's why. What if CRONOS just sent the Onyx's to ask Henderson to come speak with him and Centurion Pilate, work their disagreements out diplomatically? Pilate is unlike any member of the Legion you've encountered before, I can assure you, and I never really got to flesh him out like I wanted. CRONOS saved his life from from the act of decimatio though, long story short, and he's sort of indebted to him as a result. Anyway, let me know what you think, as I still think that RP has a lot of untapped potential that got utterly corrupted by all of the gungho crap. 02:28, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Need assistance Hi Kas I need some help with Steven Henderson the infobox isn't working and I don't know how to fix it Spocklan116 22:54, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Your review/opinion on CRONOS thus far I'm curious Kas, given your extraordinary advice and knowledge in the realm of creating compelling characters to some others on the wiki, I'd like to know what your opinion would be of my character, CRONOS as he stands. While his article is 2/4 complete, with only the last part of his story and his personality to be added in the near future for 100% completion, I'm quite satisfied, and dare I even say proud of him. He's my most favorite character that I've ever created and played, I believe. That being said though, nothing is above a bit of improvement. So if you could offer any suggestions, or simply let me know it seems to be all well and good... would be much appreciated my friend! :) 05:51, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Ghostrider2539 story Can you give me your honest opinion on my roleplaying story If it could be cannon, if it seems possible, if its any good Thanks, Ghost Mothership Zeta RP Hey Kas, me and Steve are finally planning on doing this RP and I'm inviting all my old RPing buds from the previous summer (As a sort of kick off for the Summer RPing season) so would you be interested? Might give you a chance to use that Shi fella you been waiting to use. Let me know if your interested. CaptainCain (talk) 14:43, May 19, 2015 (UTC) THE RP IS UP WOOOOO! CaptainCain (talk) 00:38, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Just got my computer fixed finally. Life's been hectic as hell for me lately to be honest, but now that my old comp is running good again, should be about as active as before now. Bear with me, and I'm glad you enjoy my company at least hahaha. :) 14:46, June 18, 2015 (UTC) David Nox Hey there! You wrote Knox instead of Nox, which leads to nowhere. Just thought I'd let you know. Nox wasn't given to him by Knoxon. 'Tis simply a nod to his 'father' given by the ones that created him. SigvartTheDemon (talk) 00:41, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Content Rules proposal Hey it's Spocklan just letting you know that I've made a forum post on the matter of content rules since we don't have any I wanted to get another admin in on it but your the only other active one so here http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:14521 I'm just thinking it might be a good idea since we have a good number of active people and over 300 pages of fanon content Spocklan116 10:55, August 10, 2015 (UTC) A Request I'd like you to delete my characters and various other articles on this wiki. CaptainCain (talk) 01:23, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Deleted page Chris was needing to see the Jayce Gunfighter page as I'm trying to explain the recent drama spat. Seems to be gone, could you restore it so he can see? 18:13, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks bud. 19:30, August 11, 2015 (UTC)